powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Sentai Ranger/Part 3
This is a page listing the Sentai Rangers from Megaranger to Boukenger. Super Sentai * AkaRed (Boukenger vs. Super Sentai, Gokaiger 2, 8, 15, 16, 21, 37, 38, 47, 51, Super Animal War) (played by Keizo Yabe, voiced by Toru Furuya). Aka-red.png|AkaRed (30th anniversary) Aka-red35.png|AkaRed (35th anniversary) Aka-red40.png|AkaRed (40th anniversary) Denji Sentai Megaranger (1997) : Main article: Megarangers * Kenta Date / MegaRed (played by Hayato Oshiba) * Kouichirou Endou / MegaBlack (played by Atsushi Ehara) * Shun Namiki / MegaBlue (played by Masaya Matsukaze) * Chisato Jougasaki / MegaYellow (played by Eri Tanaka) * Miku Imamura / MegaPink (played by Mami Higashiyama) * Yuusaku Hayakawa / MegaSilver (24-51) (played by Shigeru Kanai) Pris-red.png|MegaRed Pris-black.png|MegaBlack Pris-blue.png|MegaBlue Pris-yellow.png|MegaYellow Pris-pink.png|MegaPink Pris-silver.png|MegaSilver Neziranger : Main article: Jaden Sentai Neziranger * NeziPhantom / NeziRed (38-43, 47-48) (played by Toshiro Funatsu) * NeziVulgar / NeziBlack (38-43, 47-48) (played by Kunihiko Yasui) * NeziBizzare / NeziBlue (38-41, 47-48) (voiced by Yoshiharu Yamada) * NeziSophia / NeziYellow (38-43, 47-48) (played by Masako Katsuki) * NeziJealous / NeziPink (38-40, 47-48) (voiced by Erina Yamazaki) * Yuusaku Hayakawa / NeziSilver (41, fake) (played by Shigeru Kanai) Psycho-red.png|NeziRed Psycho-black.png|NeziBlack Psycho-blue.png|NeziBlue Psycho-yellow.png|NeziYellow Psycho-pink.png|NeziPink Psycho-silver.png|NeziSilver Seijuu Sentai Gingaman (1998) : Main article: Gingamen * 132 previous GingaReds ** Ryouma / (Super Armor Shine) GingaRed (played by Kazuki Maehara) * 132 previous GingaGreens ** Hayate / (Super Armor Shine) GingaGreen (played by Koji Sueyoshi) * 132 previous GingaBlues ** Gouki / (Super Armor Shine) GingaBlue (played by Shoei) * 132 previous GingaYellows ** Hikaru / (Super Armor Shine) GingaYellow (played by Nobuaki Takahashi) * 132 previous GingaPinks ** Saya / (Super Armor Shine) GingaPink (played by Juri Miyazawa) * BullBlack / Black Knight I (18-25) (played by Naoki Ōfuji, voiced by Koji Ochiai) ** Hyuuga / Black Knight II (1, 25-50) (played by Teruaki Ogawa) Prlg-red.png|GingaRed Prlg-green.png|GingaGreen Prlg-blue.png|GingaBlue Prlg-yellow.png|GingaYellow Prlg-pink.png|GingaPink Prlg-magna.png|Black Knight Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive (1999) : Main article: GoGoFive (team) * Matoi Tatsumi / GoRed (played by Ryuichiro Nishioka) * Nagare Tatsumi / GoBlue (played by Kenji Taniguchi) * Shou Tatsumi / GoGreen (played by Atsushi Harada) * Daimon Tatsumi /GoYellow (played by Kenji Shibata) * Matsuri Tatsumi / GoPink (played by Kayoko Shibata) ** Mizuki Kido / GoPink (9) (played by Chie Tanabe) * Beast-Demon Hunter Zeek (GoGoFive Movie) (played by Keiichi Wada) * Kyoko Hayase / Zeek-Jeanne (GoGoFive Movie) (played by Yūko Miyamura) Prlr-red.png|GoRed Prlr-blue.png|GoBlue Prlr-green.png|GoGreen Prlr-yellow.png|GoYellow Prlr-pink.png|GoPink Prlr-sieg.png|Beast-Demon Hunter Zeek Prlg-siegjeanne.png|Zeek-Jeanne Mirai Sentai Timeranger (2000) : Main article: Timerangers * Tatsuya Asami / TimeRed I (1-50) (played by Masaru Nagai) ** Captain Ryuya / TimeRed II (43-44) (played by Masaru Nagai) * Yuri / TimePink (played by Mika Katsumura) * Ayase / TimeBlue (played by Yuji Kido) * Domon / TimeYellow (played by Shuhei Izumi) * Sion / TimeGreen (played by Masahiro Kuranuki) * Captain Ryuya / TimeFire I ** Naoto Takizawa / TimeFire (28-49) (played by Shinji Kasahara) Prtf-red.png|TimeRed Prtf-pink.png|TimePink Prtf-blue.png|TimeBlue Prtf-yellow.png|TimeYellow Prtf-green.png|TimeGreen Prtf-quantum.png|TimeFire Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger (2001) : Main article: Gaorangers * Kakeru Shishi / GaoRed (played by Noboru Kaneko) * Gaku Washio / GaoYellow (played by Kei Horie) * Kai Samezu / GaoBlue (played by Takeru Shibaki) * Soutarou Ushigome / GaoBlack (played by Kazuyoshi Sakai) * Sae Taiga / GaoWhite (played by Mio Takeuchi) * Tsukumaro Ogami (Shirogane) / GaoSilver (23-51) (played by Tetsuji Tamayama) Prwf-red.png|GaoRed Prwf-yellow.png|GaoYellow Prwf-blue.png|GaoBlue Prwf-black.png|GaoBlack Prwf-white.png|GaoWhite Prwf-lunar.png|GaoSilver Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger (2002) : Main article: Hurricanegers, Gouraigers * Yousuke Shiina / HurricaneRed / HurricaneDark (played by Shun Shioya) * Nanami Nono / HurricaneBlue (played by Nao Nagasawa) * Kouta Bitou / HurricaneYellow (played by Kohei Yamamoto) * Ikkou Kasumi / KabutoRaiger (1, 5, 7-51, Abaranger vs. Hurricaneger) (played by Yujiro Shirakawa) * Isshuu Kasumi / KuwagaRaiger (1, 5, 7-51, Abaranger vs. Hurricaneger) (played by Nobuo Kyo) * Asuka Kagura / Shurikenger (Fire Mode) I (21-49, Abaranger vs. Hurricaneger) (played by Kōji Mimura, voiced by Taiki Matsuno) ** Tenkai / Shurikenger (Fire Mode) II (10 YEARS AFTER) (played by Takashi Hashimoto) * Hadezukin / TentoRaiger (Akibaranger Season 2 Ep. 7) (voiced by Nao Nagasawa) Prns-red.png|HurricaneRed Prns-blue.png|HurricaneBlue Prns-yellow.png|HurricaneYellow Prns-crimson.png|KabutoRaiger Prns-navy.png|KuwagaRaiger Prns-samurai.png|Shurikenger Tento-raiger.png|TentoRaiger Hurricane-black.png|HurricaneDark Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger (2003) : Main article: Abarangers * Ryouga Hakua / AbaRed (Abare Mode) / AbareMax (played by Koichiro Nishi) * Yukito Sanjyou / AbareBlue (Abare Mode) (played by Shou Tomita) * Ranru Itsuki / AbareYellow (Abare Mode) (played by Aiko Ito) * Asuka / AbareBlack (Abare Mode) (1, 7-32, 40-50, Dekaranger vs. Abaranger, Boukenger vs. Super Sentai) (played by Kaoru Abe) * Mikoto Nakadai / AbareKiller (Abare Mode) (17-48, Dekaranger vs. Abaranger) (played by Kotaro Tanaka) * Emiri Sanjyou / AbarePink (Self-Proclaimed) (38) (played by Michi Nishijima) Prdt-red.png|AbaRed Prdt-blue.png|AbareBlue Prdt-yellow.png|AbareYellow Prdt-black.png|AbareBlack Prdt-white.png|AbareKiller Prdt-pink.png|AbarePink Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger (2004) : Main article: Dekarangers * Banban Akaza (Ban) / DekaRed (SWAT Mode/Battlizer) (played by Ryuuji Sainei) ** Gyoku Rou / DekaRed (47-50) (played by Hirofumi Fukuzawa and voiced by Daisuke Namikawa) ** Assam Asimov / Neo DekaRed (10 YEARS AFTER) (played by Rakuto Tochihara) * Houji Tomasu (Hoji) / DekaBlue (SWAT Mode) (played by Tsuyoshi Hayashi) * Sen'ichi Enari (Sen-chan) / DekaGreen (SWAT Mode) (played by Yousuke Itou) * Marika Reimon (Jasmine) / DekaYellow (SWAT Mode) (played by Ayumi Kinoshita) ** Mugi Grafton / Neo DekaYellow (10 YEARS AFTER) (played by Mizuho Hata) * Koume Kodou (Umeko) / DekaPink (SWAT Mode) (played by Mika Kikuchi) * Tekkan Aira (Tetsu) / DekaBreak (21-50) (played by Tomokazu Yoshida) * Doggie Kruger (Boss) / DekaMaster (13-50) (played by Hideaki Kusaka and voiced by Tetsu Inada) * Swan Shiratori (Swan-san) / DekaSwan (36, 50) (played by Mako Ishino) * Marigold Utahime (Mari Gold) / DekaGold (Dekaranger Movie) (played by Chiharu Niiyama) * Lisa Teagle / DekaBright (40) (played by Mie Nanamori) Prspd-red.png|DekaRed Prspd-redswat.png|Neo DekaRed Prspd-blue.png|DekaBlue Prspd-green.png|DekaGreen Prspd-yellow.png|DekaYellow Prspd-yellowswat.png|Neo DekaYellow Prspd-pink.png|DekaPink Prspd-omega.png|DekaBreak Prspd-shadow.png|DekaMaster Prspd-kat.png|DekaSwan Prspd-gold.png|DekaGold Prspd-nova.png|DekaBright S.P.D. Fire Squad : Main article: S.P.D. Fire Squad * Gyoku Rou / DekaRed (47-50) (played by Hirofumi Fukuzawa and voiced by Daisuke Namikawa) * Banban Akaza (Ban) / DekaRed (SWAT Mode/Battlizer) (played by Ryuuji Sainei) *Unnamed Operative *Unnamed Operative *Unnamed Operative Prspd-red.png|DekaRed Prspd-fire.png|DekaRed Fire Squad Prspd-red.png|DekaRed Prspd-red.png|DekaRed Prspd-red.png|DekaRed Mahou Sentai Magiranger (2005) : Main article: Magirangers * Kai Ozu / (Legend) MagiRed/Heavenly Hero KaiShine (played by Atsushi Hashimoto) * Tsubasa Ozu / (Legend) MagiYellow (played by Hiroya Matsumoto) * Urara Ozu / (Legend) MagiBlue (played by Asami Kai) * Houka Ozu / (Legend) MagiPink (played by Ayumi Beppu) * Makito Ozu / (Legend) MagiGreen (played by Yuuki Ito) * Heavenly Saint Sungel/Hikaru / MagiShine (19-49) (played by Yousuke Ichikawa) * Miyuki Ozu / MagiMother (1, 18, 43-49) (played by Azusa Watanabe) * Heavenly Saint Blagel/Isamu Ozu / Wolzard Fire (33-34, 40-49) (played by Tsutomu Isobe) ** Dark Magic Knight Wolzard (1-34) Prmf-red.png|MagiRed Prmf-yellow.png|MagiYellow Prmf-blue.png|MagiBlue Prmf-pink.png|MagiPink Prmf-green.png|MagiGreen Prmf-solaris.png|MagiShine Prmf-white.png|MagiMother Prmf-leanbow.png|Wolzard Fire Prmf-kaishine.png|KaiShine Prmf-koragg.png|Wolzard GoGo Sentai Boukenger (2006) : Main article: Boukengers * Satoru Akashi / Bouken Red (played by Mitsuomi Takahashi) * Masumi Inou / Bouken Black (played by Yasuka Saitou) * Souta Mogami / Bouken Blue (played by Masashi Mikami) * Natsuki Mamiya (Lemurian Princess Lilina) / Bouken Yellow (played by Chise Nakamura) * Sakura Nishihori / Bouken Pink (played by Haruka Suenaga) * Eiji Takaoka / Bouken Silver (17-49) (played by Masayuki Deai) * Great Sword Man Zubaan (29-49) (played by Riichi Seike and voiced by Hideyuki Hori) Proo-red.png|Bouken Red Proo-black.png|Bouken Black Proo-blue.png|Bouken Blue Proo-yellow.png|Bouken Yellow Proo-pink.png|Bouken Pink Proo-mercury.png|Bouken Silver Proo-sentinelknight.png|Great Sword Man Zubaan Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Content